


【宝百】错乱

by sanmizu



Category: Dororo - Fandom, R-18 - Fandom, TAHOHYAKU
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu
Summary: 单性转，百女体，有车，不能接受者快离开破三轮乱踩希望有幸能得到您的喜爱





	【宝百】错乱

**Author's Note:**

> 单性转，百女体，有车，不能接受者快离开  
破三轮乱踩  
希望有幸能得到您的喜爱

美绪。  
多宝丸自多罗罗口中听过这个名字，她说她是一个拥有着很美妙的歌声，并且无比善良和纯净的人，正是因为她的声音，刚恢复听力的百鬼丸才没有像一头被封锁的困兽一般畏惧人间。她在百鬼丸心中的地位多宝丸无法想象，只能模糊的将其放在极重要的分界里，他忍不住想要问，但又因为某些道不明白的原因，将这股冲动压抑下去，不去多言。  
猴怪被除，它的孩子被余下尚能行动的武士们所杀，多宝丸拥着满身血污的百鬼丸动弹不得。他感觉自己的脊骨似是要断裂一般的疼痛，张了张嘴想要呼救，却险些喷出一口血沫来。但是他依旧不敢放松手上的动作，他脱了直垂团成一团，用力的按在百鬼丸接近心口处的血洞，呛下一口腥血，冲着浓雾的那头大呼着陆奥与兵库的名字。  
所幸臭弹形成的浓雾在一段时间后就慢慢消散了，武士们发现了他们急忙赶过来帮忙，已然狼狈不堪的多宝丸这才松了口气。保持着紧压伤口的动作昏迷过去。  
在村中养伤数日，百鬼丸倒是较多宝丸更先恢复起来。  
一日药师再给多宝丸做散淤治疗时，百鬼丸就愣冲冲开门走了进来。  
“多宝丸。”他唤道。  
多宝丸是很喜欢听百鬼丸直呼自己名字的，没了原本的敌意，这样的称呼让他感觉到十分的亲切和窝心。  
“行房指的‘男女之事’，可以让我变回去。”百鬼丸无比直接地向多宝丸问道:“所以我和你行房就可以？”  
靠！  
多宝丸恨不得以头抢地，现在就躲进榻榻米的缝隙里来回避不知道什么叫做“委婉”的百鬼丸的直球。他急忙挥手示意药师离开，药师面上几乎绷不住笑意，匆忙收拾好药箱关门离开了。  
“兄长大人，行房这种事，是要同您心爱之人做的，而非是我……”药师的脚步声渐行渐远，多宝丸按着抽条的眉脚硬着头皮解释。  
“‘心爱之人’是什么？”  
“就是您见到对方就会高兴，同她呆在一起能够感觉到放松、平静，让您想要珍惜、能够无条件对她好的人……就，像是美绪那样……”多宝丸才说完便感觉到自己的不妥，“还请兄长大人多做斟酌，不要也样轻易地就决定。”  
“……多宝丸？”百鬼丸不明白为何多宝丸会突然提起美绪，他眨了眨眼认真的看着对方。  
“我应当被兄长您所厌恶才对，曾经我对您说过的话、做过的事无法也不值得原谅……”  
“美绪是心爱之人，你也是。”百鬼丸打断他，“有些不同，可都是。”  
他的话很少，很短，很直白，也很诚实。他还没有学会如何用语言来掩饰内心真实的想法，只是纯粹的将它作为表达自己的工具，说什么也就是什么。惹得多宝丸胸口一阵温热，他哑然失笑道：“是我没能够解释好，但纵使您说的是真的，我与您也是血亲，不合适的。”  
“她们说你是我的‘丈夫’。”百鬼丸直直望着多宝丸的眼睛，“夫妻行房是很正常的事情。”  
多宝丸一时失语，他是知道村长家的几个女儿在负责照顾伤员这件事的，受伤最重的百鬼丸更是她们的重点看护对象。莫非是她们对百鬼丸说了什么……  
“多宝丸。”百鬼丸捧住多宝丸的脸，抵住他的额头蹭了蹭，随后在他唇上轻轻一吻，有些生疏地说道：“我会让你舒服的。”  
百鬼丸的亲吻像是一种信号，一种同意他可以不去压抑对自己兄长泛滥开来的爱慕之心的信号。他试着控制自己陡然加快的心跳，通红着整个耳尖说道:“还请兄长忘记她们教您说的话……”  
见百鬼丸不解地望向他，多宝丸垂了垂视线，为了掩盖自己的羞涩，低声找了一个理由:“如今教您说话是我的工作。”  
“烤年糕？”  
“是‘吃醋’。”  
纵是年纪已长，多宝丸在男女之事上也只不过是纸上谈兵的等级，更何况他并不觉得同自己的血亲发生关系是恰当的，即便胸中被他刻意无视的萌芽已经快要冲破屏障，但他还是坚持道:“兄长大人莫急，让您变回原身的方法一定还有其他的，明日我再去寻那位巫女问问，兴许能有其他方法。”  
“如果没有呢？”百鬼丸双腿分立着，几乎是骑在多宝丸身上，“如果没有，你要怎么办？”  
多宝丸一时间不知应当如何回答。  
“如果没有，我也希望兄长能够寻一位自己心爱之人再做这件事。”多宝丸坚持。  
“……”  
百鬼丸不知应当如何表达多宝丸才能明白自己的意思。在兄弟的怨结解开之后，多宝丸一直对他很好，会陪他练刀，教他读写，在自醍醐景光手中接过治理国家的重担后还总是抽空陪自己去醍醐城中闲逛。他为了追踪带着他最后一只眼睛逃走的鬼神在全国游走，他能看到在多宝丸成为醍醐国的主君后就算没有依赖鬼神的力量也在逐渐的变好。眼前的男人成了有模有样的君主，但同时也还是那个会在累了的时候下意识冲自己撒娇的胞弟，他对他的感情很复杂，至少不是如今的他能够用言语表述出来的沉淀。  
而多宝丸也是同样。说来可笑，他对父母、兄弟的感情其实并没有多么真切的感触，大都是他的臆想与替代，所以在他知道自己是有一位兄长的时候，胸中充满的憧憬与热切都是实实在在的。但不知是否是因为人的情感难以造假，又或者是他在知晓百鬼丸是自己兄长前就已经悄悄动了心，他对百鬼丸所抱有的感情绝对是一句“兄长”所无法代替的。就算如今想要去回想，也无法将那些爱意的蛛丝彻底从记忆里一丝一缕的理清，想来想去，或许在他们初遇时，这份异样的悸动便已经存在了吧！  
“我很高兴。”多宝丸首先打破了彼此沉默的寂静，“即使您并不完全明白‘心爱之人’的意思，但能够被您划进这个范围我就已经很满足了……”  
多宝丸话音未落，百鬼丸便将手覆上了他的心口，心脏有力的撑动着胸腔，一下一下，都难加掩饰地传到了百鬼丸的手心里。  
“很快。”  
百鬼丸的话让多宝丸脖颈都腾出一层红来，他对自己的亲生兄长抱着有别于兄弟的感情这件事，他是打算带到坟墓里去的。他小心翼翼地捧着自己的兄长的尊敬与喜爱，又悄悄揣好自己对百鬼丸的爱慕，克制着欲望，让自己成为对方无可挑剔的弟弟，不让对方再排斥自己、再讨厌自己。这份得之不易的温情，他实在不愿放弃。心中感情与伦理的错乱让他无所适从，又带有些卑劣的侥幸与窃喜。  
为什么百鬼丸会在一夜之间就变成女性？现在的多宝丸或许能够给出一个恰当的答案——是因为鬼神看穿了他，看穿了他内心见不得人的欲望与思慕，要让他亲手摧毁被自己视若珍宝的感情与得之不易的关系。  
“兄长大人，我……”多宝丸还想再说些什么，但百鬼丸已经吻过来了，额头、眼睑、鼻尖，最终在吻向嘴唇时顿了顿，先用鼻尖蹭了蹭多宝丸的，直觉对方并不抗拒，这才轻轻吻过去，撑开对方的双臂坐到多宝丸身上。  
待百鬼丸坐在自己怀中，多宝丸便尤其真切地感受到了百鬼丸的纤瘦，若是他想，大概两袖一拢就能将百鬼丸整个密不透风地拢在怀里，压在盘起的双腿上的重量也很轻，带着少女柔软的躯体就这样温热的待在自己身上，鼻间还能嗅到一股清甜的香气——他很肯定这是百鬼丸身上散发出来的气味。他浑身涌向下腹的热血被百鬼丸察觉，在被一只不大的手掌覆住腿间的肿胀时，多宝丸终于还是决定不再同所谓的“伦理”与“世俗”纠结，他想要的不过是一个他爱着的人，就算只是一次也好，他想要任性和放纵地去拥抱和占有。  
“还请恕我失礼……”  
百鬼丸轻声哼了一声，作为应允。她被多宝丸搂着，有些生疏地解着他的衣带，更加生疏地主动去亲吻他，多宝丸想要回应，但动作也青涩得不行，他对于男女之事不甚了解，约莫也只是在去散步时在书摊上好奇翻阅了两页的程度而已，醍醐国大小事务如今基本都经由他来进行管理，更是没有闲暇来了解这些事情，只能凭借着模糊又稀少的印象来行动。  
百鬼丸身上独穿着一件单衣，解开束衣带后，那件黑色的外衣才是随手一拽就滑下了百鬼丸的肩头。多宝丸说不出握住那一层光滑单薄的皮肉时心情有多么复杂，又是小心翼翼不想让自己手上的刀茧磨疼了她，又是眷恋无比地不愿把手自上头移开。百鬼丸想去拉他的手圈住腰，而多宝丸先她一步覆手到了乳上，多宝丸不敢用力去握那捧不足掌心的软玉，只敢用手掌轻轻地揉。  
“唔……”百鬼丸轻哼了一声，鼻息间吐出的欲望让多宝丸心头不由一怔。掌中的软玉挺着一粒淡色，磨得他掌心痒痒的，被刀茧蹭到时，百鬼丸喉间又不由地漏出一声娇软的喘息，挠的多宝丸心尖儿也痒痒的。  
“兄长喜欢被碰这里么？”多宝丸用指尖啮住百鬼丸粉色的乳首，施力一碾，百鬼丸随即失声哼叫道：“不知道……嗯……”  
见对方并没有为自己的触碰产生不适，于是多宝丸吻过她纤长的脖颈，伸手托着百鬼丸单薄的后背，俯头含住一粒挺立的乳珠，用舌头拨弄了两下便愈发坚硬起来。  
百鬼丸自然是没有产生过这样的体验，陌生的快感一股接着一股，一串串细小地电流飞快地在她的神经里流窜，逼得呼吸愈来愈急促起来。多宝丸吃着吮着，自百鬼丸喉间露出的声音似是催情的花蜜，勾得他逐渐难以自控，下腹越加炙热膨胀起来。而百鬼丸在未知的情欲面前更加地不知所措，她感觉到自己的下体流淌出了些东西，搞得她身体深处空荡荡一片，想要寻找些东西填补进去。她下意识地将自己的胸乳往多宝丸嘴边送，精瘦纤细的腰则是不自主地找寻着能够抚平空虚与燥动的温度，下头出水的小口隔着薄薄一层遮羞的布料磨蹭着多宝丸下身的火热与肿胀，就着体重微微往下压，小口被顶压的感觉一边缓解着身体的躁动，一边又加剧了深处的空洞感，情水流着，也不清楚是哪边先在多宝丸的袴上润洇出了一滩深色。  
“……兄、兄长大人……”多宝丸让百鬼丸无意识地撩拨弄得快要发疯，在他觉得自己的下体快要胀裂的时候，一只带些凉意的手握住了他发烫的性器，将它带出了束缚的布料，敏感的边沿被百鬼丸的掌根摩擦到时，酸胀的快感迅速蹿进了他的大脑，激得他那根颤动了两下，精口淌出一股动情的透液。  
望着自己从袴中解出来的硬物，百鬼丸下意识地咽了口唾沫，前些天照顾她的女人们总是通红着脸告诉她应该怎么行房，却从来没说过自己要容纳下这么一根又粗又长的东西。  
“太大了……”百鬼丸拧着眉犯难，“塞不进去。”  
百鬼丸的话让多宝丸瞬间红了脸，就连耳根都烧得彤红。他记得书上说过，女子第一次行房事下头都会出血，并伴随有疼痛，现在仔细想想，应该就是因为被进入前，身体没有适应、容纳过这样的尺寸所以被撕裂开了。  
这么想着，多宝丸松开了揉弄着百鬼丸乳房的手，带些迟疑地探向她的下身，“好好扩张过了的话，应该就不会痛吧……”他这么想着。手指触到隔着薄布的下体已经湿淋淋一片，多宝丸摸着潮湿的布料耳根一阵一阵发烫。  
“多宝丸？”百鬼丸不知道他要做什么，颇为迷惑地看着他，直到多宝丸的手指碰到了不断出水的肉缝，推上那粒肿大的小豆，才似是触电一般猛地伸手抓住多宝丸的手，“不行、别碰那里……”  
多宝丸抬头迎上百鬼丸的视线，对方嫩白的脸颊上让欲情染了一片红，眸间水光粼粼，正又羞又恼地瞪着他。  
“兄长觉得不舒服？”  
百鬼丸摇了摇头，“不是不舒服……很奇怪，我说不上来。”  
多宝丸从善如流，没再深究，他解开百鬼丸下身的布条，原本他没敢确认的部分确实也已经变成了女性的器官，现在正因为情欲的关系兴奋地泛着红，细窄的肉缝让蜜水润得湿漉漉地，他解开布条时甚至还牵出一丝透亮又色情的水线。  
他很想问百鬼丸，是否要他就这样直接进去，但话到喉间又愣是问不出口。这样的话题本就不应该发生在他们兄弟之间，若不是因为找不到其他解决办法，又不想将百鬼丸交给其他人，如今的局面甚至都不会发生。  
“多宝丸……进来……”百鬼丸望着多宝丸的性器依旧心里打鼓，但听村长的几个女儿所说，这是行房必经的过程，她要用自己的雌穴去纳下那根胀大的性器，去接住它射出的浊液，才算是完成行房，也才能让她的身体恢复原样。这么想着，百鬼丸靠着自己腰腿的力气抬起上身，估摸着多宝丸性器的位置沉下腰去。  
“嘶……”多宝丸是没料到百鬼丸会主动，不由倒抽了口凉气。敏感地伞盖率先顶到了一处湿热窄小的口，那处小口似是想纳进它，但无奈张弛的大小不够，让它借着滑腻的情液溜走了，重重碾过了胀大的阴蒂，激得百鬼丸身体跟着一阵酥颤，内里又涌出一股水来，淋在了多宝丸的性器上。百鬼丸像是被那股激烈的快感吓到了一般死死搂着多宝丸。  
“别怕、别怕，交由我来……”多宝丸安抚地拍着她的后背，顺着她散在后背的长发。手上扶正自己的性器，缓慢又坚定地顶开了那处窄小的穴口。  
“呃……啊、啊——多、宝丸……疼，不行、会、会撑坏的……唔嗯……”百鬼丸只感觉下体被撑开到了极致，若是多宽一分自己的都会被撕裂开来，蜜穴中感觉到了异物的进入，为了能让她好受一些，不停的泌出更多的甜液润着穴壁，让那根东西能够更加顺利地深入进来。  
“嘘——您不要紧张……放松下来，放松下来就不会痛了……”多宝丸拥着百鬼丸地身体，不停安抚着她的情绪，他如今舒服极了，也痛苦极了。百鬼丸的软穴接纳了他，又缠又热的软肉裹着他的性器，一种难以言说的满足感与愉悦感自下腹蔓延至他的全身，又酥又麻，快感一阵一阵，半会儿不停；但百鬼丸实在是将他夹得太紧了，勒得他发疼，性器还没整个插入就不上不下地被紧紧夹住，一动也不行。  
百鬼丸听多宝丸的话，跟着他抚背的频率调整着急促凌乱的呼吸，慢慢地，浸入进体内的硬物不再让她感到那么疼了，那上头灼灼地热量渗透进穴壁的软肉，又一次燃醒了她身体深处的空洞，她想要更多了，遂缓缓地沉腰，将那根硬物吃下去更多后，又再一次因为穴口的撕裂感不得不停下来。百鬼丸丝毫不敢放松自己腰腿的力气，生怕自己一放松就整个人沉下去，那么多宝丸的性器无疑会狠狠地贯穿进身体的深处，那她会受不了的。  
多宝丸试探地轻轻抽送了一下，怀中气息尚且凌乱的百鬼丸随之喘出一声充满欲情的呻吟，蜜穴的软肉即刻痉挛着将他缠得更紧。那样的声音无疑是在已经几近理智极限的多宝丸心口为了一勺催情的甜汁，诱惑着他更用力地去肏弄开初经人事的软穴，让她发出更多甜蜜的呻吟，更彻底地去占有这具身体的主人。  
“兄长大人，”多宝丸强压住自己原始的冲动，低声问已经将头整个埋进自己颈窝的百鬼丸，“要先停下来么？”  
“不要。”她摇了摇头。  
适才的快感让百鬼丸的身体尝到了甜头，小穴中的软肉不停附着灼人的肉棒，吮着它往深处送，她的肉穴中似是住着一个她不认识的自己，再不停地诱惑她更多更快地去享受刚才几乎让她瘫软的酥麻与快乐，像是魅魔在耳旁的嗫语，让她深受蛊惑。一双紧实修长的腿顺势便夹住了多宝丸的窄腰，他们交合的下体也因为她的动作更加紧密地贴合在了一起，多宝丸浅浅在深处抽送着，惹得紧箍着他的细腿不由己地轻颤。  
随着他们动作的进行，百鬼丸愈加适应了压抑的爱意与隐秘的欲望纠缠着，就像正被紧攥着多宝丸后背的衣料与百鬼丸的手指，涔涔一层湿意蔓延开来，又暧昧又直白。  
多宝丸近乎着迷地望着他的兄长，对方本就净白的皮肤让爱欲绒得腾起薄红来。不知是否是因为早些时候常年餐风露宿，又在夜晚时刻提防着想要偷袭的怪物休息不好而落下的毛病，百鬼丸的眼尾总是衔着一抹红，如今那抹红像是泛滥在了整个眼角一般，有时他肏得深了就会有泪珠滑出来，他有些心疼地想去抹，手才挨上水珠，百鬼丸就干脆地将通红发烫的脸都埋进多宝丸的掌心里头，似是不愿被对方看到自己如今有些狼狈的模样。  
百鬼丸终还是没忍住抽噎出声，纤长的睫毛上缀着几欲落下的眼泪，多宝丸不忍问道：“兄长大人……还是很痛吗？”  
百鬼丸摆了摆头，她实在是说不清自己身体的感觉，她被多宝丸的性器将整个温热濡湿的穴道撑得满满当当，烫人的热度在她体内灼着她的神经，弄得又酸又胀。她唯一能肯定的是这种陌生的快感不让她难受，可伴随着一次次深深浅浅的肏弄，这股让她陌生的快意越来越多的蚕食了她对身体控制的自主权，让她止不住的呻吟流泪，不受控地缠着胞弟精壮的身体让他侵略更多。  
多宝丸眼底的深色更沉，他迎上百鬼丸无力张合着的嘴唇去亲吻她。唇舌交缠，百鬼丸有些生涩地回应着，爱欲的热度将她化得似是一滩水，肉体不受控制地彼此迎合着，体内涌出一股又一股的蜜液浇在发烫的性器上，想要让它不那么灼人，但随着抽送的动作，那些蜜液沿着发红的穴口滑出，弄湿了他们的耻毛，让软肉与硬物挤压得咕叽作响。  
背上的伤并不允许多宝丸做多么出格的动作，然而当百鬼丸浑身都紧咬住他，蜷缩着泛红的趾头高潮时，他也没能忍住射了出来。  
肉穴温顺地吃着泄在深处的浊液，百鬼丸下身痉挛着拽着多宝丸后背的衣服不肯松手，耳边能听到的只有对方暧昧又粗重的喘息。多宝丸率先缓过神来，想说些什么，但最终张了张口，还是把话咽下。  
他顺了顺百鬼丸垂落在后肩的长发，眷恋地吻了吻对方汗湿的额角，小声道了一句：  
“晚安，兄长大人。”


End file.
